tell_no_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Details
Social Events Social events are the most regularly occurring "active" part of the game. They will be held at York Medical Society rooms http://yorkmedsoc.org/index.html four times a year. Time in runs from 16:00 to 00:00. The Oak Paneled Room, Lecture Hall, and Garden are all IC areas and all players are considered in character if they are in these areas during time in. Social events are expected to have minimal combat beyond the occasional shooting, stabbing or impromptu cutlass duel. Weekend Events Weekend events may be arranged based upon the game's success. These events would likely be held at Root 'n' Branch Acres, 89-99 Old Station Rd, Hampton in Arden, Solihull B92 0HD. Weekend events would be expected to have far more combat and would include linear adventures. Who can come Tell No Tales is an adult game with adult themes and the social events will be held in a facsimile of a bawdy tavern. As such nobody under the age of 16 is permitted to attend. IC Behaviour * No non-consensual physical contact. * All phys-reps of stolen items must be returned to the owner by the end of the event. * Refs must be informed before any pre-arranged grappling or hand-to-hand combat. * All blows with IC weaponry must be pulled. For further information see Combat Rules page Please bear in mind that your characters IC traits will not be considered vindication for any OOC damage or distress inflicted during the course of the game. While we understand that innocent mistakes or misjudgements may occur any deliberate attempts to cause OOC distress under the guise of IC roleplay will be considered an infringement of the rules and judged as OOC behaviour. OOC Behaviour * No bullying * No racism * No indecent exposure * No repeated mentions of child abuse or rape * No getting so drunk you can't tell IC from OC. Far Shore Games reserves the right to ban anyone who can't play nicely. Cheating # Using information you discovered OOC when IC (unless explicitly specified by a ref) # Extorting information from another player OOC (IC is fine) # Not taking your hits # Ignoring roleplay effects The following IC actions are fully endorsed by Far Shore Games * Stealing Your character may steal any obviously IC item including coins, maps, jewelry, dirty woodcuts, ladies fripperies etc. Don't break anyone's stuff in the process of larceny. Don't go through people's OOC stuff and only steal things in IC areas during time in. * Disguises Your character may don a disguise in order to avoid being recognised or to pass yourself off as someone else. Your disguise is only as good as it actually is and if you are recognised then you are recognised. It is considered bad form to challenge someone about their disguise OOC. If you suspect somebody of being in disguise take whatever IC steps your character thinks appropriate. If somebody challenges you about your disguise OOC you are not required to answer them. Your character may disguise themselves as anyone or anything in the world. * Forgery You can forge any items in the game including documents, coins, maps etc. You cannot forge substances as they have a specific in game effect. Category:Rules